pokemonfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Vlammen: hoofdstuk 6
We zijn er bijna. nog maar een uur of twee lopen en dan zijn we er: Cherrygrove city, de eerste stad op onze reis. Ik kan niet wachten! Oké, Cherrygrove city mag dan geen Gym hebben, maar dat geeft niet. Er valt daar wast nog genoeg te beleven. Plotseling valt het me op dat Alex zenuwachtig naar de kaart staart.frame|De Johto-kaart "Wat is er?" vraag ik "We zijn toch niet verdwaalt of zo?" "Eh..." zegt Alex "Misschien een klein beetje." Ik kijk naar de kaart. "Eh... Alex... Je weet toch dat je de kaart op z'n kop houdt?" Hij wordt rood en schud zijn hoofd. "Om eerlijk te zijn... kan ik geen kaartlezen." "Komt ie nu mee. Had dat dan meteen gezegd. Geef eens hier." Ik trek de kaart uit zijn handen. "Kijk, we zitten hier: Route 29. En we moeten hierheen, naar Cherrygrove city. Als we dit pad blijven volgen komen we er vanzelf. Zo moeilijk is dat toch niet?" "Als jij het zegt... Nou, waar wachten we nog op? Op naar Cherrygrove city!" zegt hij en hij rent weg. Ik ren achter hem aan. Binnen een paar seconden heb ik hem ingehaald. "Rustig, Alex. We hebben de tijd. Cherrygrove city loopt heus niet weg." "Dat weet ik ook wel. Maar ik wil er gewoon zo snel mogelijk zijn en..." Zijn adem stokt. Met een trillende hand wijst hij naar een plek vlak achter me. Hij is lijkblijk. "B-b-b-e-e-e-d-d-d-r-r-r-i-l-l!!!" Ik zet mijn handen in mijn zij. "Denk je echt dat ik daar nog een keer intrap? Hoe stom denk je dat ik ben? Kon je niets originelers bedenken? Kom op zeg! Ik had beter van je verwacht." "Sam, Hou je mond. Maak geen onverwachte bewegingen." Fluistert Alex. "Hou maar op, Alex. Er is toch niets. Kijk maar, als ik me nu omdraai..." Ik draai me om en slik. Want achter me zweeft een Beedrill!" "Eh.. en wat doen we nu?" Zegt Alex zacht. Hij is duidelijk in paniek. "Het is er maar een. Die kan ik wel aan." zeg ik, "Nu Striker! Vlamwiel!" De vlamviel is raak, Beedrill is uitgeschakeld. "Oké!" Roep ik. "Zo doe je dat!" Maar ik ben nog niet uitgepraat of een hele zwerm Beedrill stijgt op uit de struiken. "Fijn Sam, heb je nog meer van die geniale ideeën?" Zegt Alex. "Ja, nog eentje: Rennen!!!" "Daar ben ik het wel mee eens." schreeuwt Alex, En we beginnen te rennen. Even later staan we hijgend stil. "Zijn we ze kwijt?" Vraag ik. "Ik denk het." zegt Alex. "Man, daar krijg ik vast nachtmerries over." "Was je zo bang? Zeg het hoort erbij. Zonder avonturen zou het ook saai zijn." "Je hebt gelijk. En trouwens, ik was helemaal niet bang. Ik eh... Ik schrok gewoon." "Eh... Alex... Volgens mij hebben we te vroeg gejuicht. Kijk eens achter je." Hij draait zich om en lacht. "Dat is maar een kleine Shroomish. niets om bang voor te zijn." Hij bukt en aait de Shroomish. Alex, niet doen!" roep ik. te laat. De Shroomish doet verdeelspoor, En Alex is niet op tijd weg. Hij valt op de grond. De Shroomish hupt weg alsof er niets gebeurt is. Snel kniel ik naast Alex neer. "Alex, kun je me horen? Gaat het een beetje?" "Het gaat wel... mompelt hij. "Volgens mij gaat het helemaal niet goed met je. Je hebt hoge koorts, als het niet erger is. We hebben geen tijd om naar het Pokemon center te gaan. Dat is nog minimaal een uur lopen. Ik bel zuster Joy. Tot dat ze hier is zal ik kijken wat ik kan doen." Plotseling schiet het me te binnen dat ik nog bessen in mijn tas heb zitten. snel pak ik ze en geef ze aan Alex. Het werkt. Hij komt bij. "Sam? Wat is er gebeurt?" "Hm... Wat was er ook alweer? O ja, een of andere sukkel genaamd Alexander Swift was zo slim om een Shroomish te aaien!" "Dat klinkt inderdaad als een grote sukkel. Zoiets zou ik nooit doen. Hoe dan ook, ik wil hem graag een keer ontmoeten..." "Het gaat nog steeds niet goed met je, Hè. Even ter herinnering, JIJ bent Alexander Swift." "Weet ik. Dat was een grapje. punt voor mij dus." Ik geef hem een stomp. "Wat heb jij me laten schrikken, zeg. Doe da alsjeblieft nooit meer!" "Hm... Dat kan ik niet beloven. Het is veel te leuk." Dan horen we sirenes. de ziekenwagen komt het bospad opscheuren. Ik ben blij dat dat goed afgelopen is. We hebben in ieder geval allebei nog veel te leren. Rede genoeg dus om onze reis voort te zetten... Categorie:Vlammen Categorie:Vlammen: Hoofdstukken Categorie:Izumi2001